Pancarona
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Amerika akui, hubungannya dengan Indonesia memang tidak dikatakan dekat seperti hubungan Jepang-Indonesia atau Australia-Indonesia. Tetapi hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan lebih dekat daripada hubungan Inggris-Indonesia. Tetapi, perkataan Inggris pada saat pelantikan president baru negara Indonesia membuat Amerika berpikir kembali akan keyakinannya. FICLET. UKNes


**H** **etalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Pancarona**

 **[UKNes Ficlet]**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Happy reading :D**

.

.

.

 **[Two]**

Indonesia dan Inggris, dua buah negara yang terletak di benua dan belahan bumi yang berbeda, memiliki budaya dan bahasa yang berbeda, dan masih banyak perbedaan lainnya. Mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit. Bahkan personifikasi dari kedua negara tersebut. Arthur dan Nesia. Dua orang yang tidak pernah bertegur sapa ketika pertemuan dunia berlangsung. Dua orang yang selalu duduk di tempat yang berseberangan. Dua orang yang memiliki sifat dan dunia yang berbeda jauh. Tapi...

"Selama 4 tahun ke depan, aku tidak bisa ikut pertemuan rutin."

Sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Indonesia itu cukup membuat heboh para personifikasi lainnya. Tetapi tidak untuk Inggris, seakan dia tahu alasan kenapa Indonesia cuti dari pertemuan tahunan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Amerika.

"Bossku menyuruhku untuk mengamati pendidikan di tempatku secara langsung. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi adik-adikku yang lain juga. Kalian tahu bagaimana keadaan pendidikan di negaraku."

Amerika menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti keadaan Nesia.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau kamu butuh bantuan, _Hero_ akan siap membantu."

"Terima kasih."

Satu buah kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Nesia mengakhiri pertemuan hari itu.

Dan beberapa bulan setelah Nesia pamit dari pertemuan tahunan, terdengar kabar diantara para personifikasi bahwa Inggris mengajar di salah satu universitas di Indonesia.

Indonesia dan Inggris adalah dua negara yang tidak hadir dalam pertemuan tahunan selama 4 tahun berturut-turut.

.

.

 **[Rule]**

Arthur Kirkland, seorang personifikasi yang mencoba profesi baru. Profesi yang tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk dicoba olehnya. Profesi sebagai seorang _native speaker_ di sebuah universitas.

Ada beberapa peraturan yang dia terapkan di kelasnya. Pertama, jangan pernah membantah perkataan Arthur. Kedua, selalu memperhatikan setiap perkataannya. Dan ketiga...

" _After that, Williem went back to his hometown, Netherlands."_

" _Kirana Kuspaharani, detention!_ Seusai kelas, temui saya di ruang dosen!"suara _bass_ Arthur yang menggema di ruang kelas memotong ucapan dari salah satu mahasiswinya.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Lagi pula, ini Indonesia mana ada sistem _detention_!" ujar si mahasiswi yang protes dengan ucapan sang dosen.

Mahasiswi mana yang tidak protes jika dosennya semena-mena. Dia sendiri yang menyuruh Kirana membaca bagian itu dan sebagai mahasiswi yang baik, tentu saja dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh dosennya. Tetapi kenapa dia memberikan _detention_ gara-gara membaca bagian itu.

Arthur menutup buku yang ada di tangannya dengan sekali gerakan kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Kirana, "Aku tak suka jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu," kata Arthur yang menatap tajam mata Kirana. Tatapan yang cukup membungkam mulut sang personifikasi Indonesia itu.

... jangan pernah mengeluarkan kata Williem atau _Netherlands_ dari mulut kalian selama kalian berada di kelas Kirkland atau kalian akan terkena hukuman.

.

.

 **[Game]**

Suasana di aula Fakultas Ilmu Budaya dan Seni terlihat ramai sore ini, beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi –kebanyakan mahasiswi- datang ke aula itu untuk menyaksikan pertandingan langka. Pertandingan anggar antara dua orang yang memiliki paras menawan.

Awalnya, pertandingan ini diadakan untuk memperkenalkan kebudayaan Inggris dari sisi olah raga kepada para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi fakultas tersebut. Tetapi, pertandingan ini berubah menjadi serius karena pemain dari permainan anggar sama-sama memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan tidak mau kalah. Pertandingan antara kakak beradik Kirkland.

Ketika pertandingan telah usai, sebuah penutup kepala di lemparkan begitu saja ke sudut ruangan. Untung saja, tidak ada orang lain selain pemuda itu yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Pemuda berbaju putih itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan ber- _ac_ itu. Tetes demi tetes meluncur mulus dari wajah dan rambut pirang pemuda berbaju putih. Rambut yang tadinya berantakan sekarang menjadi lepek akibat keringat yang dia keluarkan saat pertandingan tadi.

Seseorang memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

" _Congrats_."

"Aku kalah, Nes," jawab pemuda itu lalu memutar arah tubuhnya.

"Bagiku kamu adalah seorang pemenang, Art. Orang yang memenangkan hatiku," kata Nesia yang dahinya berciuman dengan dahi Arthur.

Arthur tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Nesia. Ternyata keputusannya untuk mengajar di sini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

 **[Choose]**

"Aku menang. Jadi kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku," ungkapan yang merendahkan keluar dari si tertua Kirkland.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah menjawab ya untuk permintaanmu," desis Arthur dan jangan lupa pelototan tajam mata Arthur.

Arthur selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh kakak tertuanya, sebuah kebebasan. Allistor selalu ingin berdiri sendiri sebagai negara mandiri, bukan di bawah _title United Kingdom_. Dan sampai kapanpun, Arthur tidak akan mengijinkannya. Bukan karena dia takut kehilangan salah satu daerah kekuasaannya, Arthur hanya tidak ingin kejadian antara dirinya dengan Amerika terulang kembali.

Arthur hanya tidak mau kehilangan saudaranya –lagi.

Dan hal inilah yang membuat Nesia melabuhkan hatinya di pelabuhan cinta Arthur. Walaupun dia banyak dihianati, dia tetap peduli terjadap saudara dan mantan saudaranya. Bahkan terhadap Peter yang sedang berusaha diakui sebagai negara di mata dunia.

Allistor tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak mau meminta berpisah darimu, _England_. Aku hanya meminta gadis yang berdiri di sampingmu."

.

.

 **[Affection]**

Siang itu adalah siang yang memakan cukup banyak korban –terutama yang berjenis kelamin wanita. Seorang dosen muda yang biasanya memakai baju rapi, kini dia berjalan di antara para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dengan pakaian dan rambut acak-acakan. Tas olahraga hitam berukuran sedang bergelayut manja di pundak dosen muda itu.

Ketika sampai di lantai 3, dosen muda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang tak bisa dia temui selama 1 minggu terakhir ini. Lantas dia berjalan mendekati sekumpulan mahasiswi yang sedang asyik bercanda gurau di atas sofa.

Dosen muda itu duduk di sebelah sosok yang –ehem- dirindukannya. Hanya saja, sosok itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan bingung. Dosen muda itu melihat sosok yang berada di sebelahnya membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ada kelas sore ini, jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Aku masih jet lag," perkataan dosen muda itu menutup mulus mahasiswinya. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan mahasiswi tersebut.

Mahasiswi itu tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pelan rambut pirang sang dosen muda. " _Sweet dream, my Great Britain._ "

.

.

 **[Language]**

Persiapan festival memang memakan waktu cukup banyak, sama seperti malam ini. Anggota panitia festival kebudayaan bekerja lembur sampai malam hari untuk mempersiapkan dekorasi yang nantinya akan di pajang saat festival. Tinggal 2 minggu sebelum fesival berlangsung dan para panitia menghabiskan hari-harinya di dalam kampus.

" _Ik hou van jou."_

Sebuah suara yang membuat para panitia berubah menjadi patung seketika. Para panitia menatap ke arah dua orang pria dan wanita yang saling berhadapan. Si wanita rupanya ternganga tak percaya ketika mendengar si pria berbicara dengan bahasa Belanda, bahkan kertas dan gunting yang tadi ada ditangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

Adegan berlanjut saat sebuah penggaris besi berukuran 30cm teracung di depan mata sang pria oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu juga menarik si wanita ke belakang, seseorang itu ingin melindungi si wanita dari pria itu.

"Katakan siapa dirimu? _Ingirisu-san_ tidak mungkin berbicara seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kau adalah _Ingirisu-san_ dari dimensi lain!" kata si pembawa penggaris besi layaknya sebuah pedang.

.

.

 **[Name]**

"Oi, Kirana!" panggil salah satu teman sekelasnya. Nesia yang sedang mencorat-coret sesuatu di bukunya hanya menjawab, "Ya?"

"Kenapa terkadang Kiku _sensei_ , memanggilmu dengan nama Nesia? Terkadang dia juga memanggil _Mr. Arthur_ dengan nama Ingirisu-san."

Nesia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak. Dia dapat melihat rasa penasaran yang terpampang di wajah temannya.

"Kiku sensei, mempunyai teman dari berbagai negara jadi terkadang dia memanggil orang itu menggunakan nama negaranya berasal," jawab Nesia.

Teman Nesia bertopang dagu, "Rasanya aneh memanggil menggunakan nama negaranya. Oh, kenapa dia memanggilmu Nesia?"

"Nesia dari Indonesia," jawab Nesia lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aneh, kalau begitu aku juga akan dipanggil Nesia olehnya dong," jawab teman Nesia polos.

Nesia terkekeh kecil, "Kurasa tidak, aku dan Kiku sudah mengenal sejak lama. Dia hanya memanggil menggunakan nama negara dengan orang-orang tertentu saja. Sampai sekarang, saat memanggil _Kiku sensei_ rasanya aneh."

Teman Nesia hanya membulatkan mulutnya mendengar penjelasan Nesia, lalu bertanya lagi, "Lalu apa arti _spèis_? Mr. Arthur terkadang memanggilmu dengan kata itu."

Gerakan Nesia terhenti –lagi, dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan arti dari _spèis_. _Well_ , Nesia akui, dia dan Arthur punya hubungan spesial. Berita itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di fakultasnya. Tetapi, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas dosen tampan dan murid pembangkang. Jika Nesia memberitahu apa arti dari _spèis_ ke temannya, bisa jadi berita heboh.

"Kalau kau mau tahu apa artinya, cari saja di google. Dan Kirana, waktunya detensi," suara dari dosen tampan menghentikan pembicaraan dari sepasang mahasiswi Fakultas Ilmu Budaya dan Seni.

.

.

 **[Question]**

Amerika adalah negara _super power_ , dia memiliki segalanya dan selalu berada di peringkat pertama. Walaupun dia memiliki segalanya, tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Misalnya tentang status hubungan Inggris-Indonesia. Amerika yakin sekali kalau mereka berdua hanyalah dua negara yang memiliki hubungan yang bisa dikatakan kaku, tetapi apa yang dia lihat hari ini justru sebaliknya.

Apakah karena dia adalah orang yang tidak peka dan tidak dapat membaca situasi?

Kurasa, tidak.

Jika kalian bertanya pada negara lainnya tentang hubungan Inggris-Indonesia, maka jawaban mereka adalah sama. Kaku.

Inggris-Indonesia memang punya sebuah hubungan, tetapi itu sudah terjadi beberapa ratus tahun lalu. Dan selama beberapa ratus tahun, mereka tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa.

Amerika akui, hubungannya dengan Indonesia memang tidak dikatakan dekat seperti hubungan Jepang-Indonesia atau Australia-Indonesia. Tetapi hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan lebih dekat daripada hubungan Inggris-Indonesia. Tetapi, perkataan Inggris pada saat pelantikan president baru negara Indonesia membuat Amerika berpikir kembali akan keyakinannya.

"Saya ucapkan selamat atas terpilihnya Mr. Jokowi sebagai presiden Republik Indonesia. Saya adalah personifikasi dari _United Kingdom_ , sekaligus calon suami dari personifikasi negara Anda," katanya ketika menjabat tangan presiden baru Indonesia dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Bagi Amerika yang mendengar perkataan Inggris secara langsung, dia menarik 3 buah kemungkinan.

Pertama, telinganya bermasalah sehingga dia salah mendengar.

Kedua, hubungan Inggris-Indonesia tidak seperti apa yang dia yakini dan lihat. Hubungan mereka lebih dalam yang dia perkirakan.

Dan ketiga, sepertinya otak dari personifikasi _United Kingdom of The Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ sedikit _error_ karena terlalu sering terpanggang sinar matahari daerah tropis.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
